Claire?
by xEvery.Rose.Has.It's.Thorns.x
Summary: Myrnin's friend comes to visit,Shane gets jealous and accuses Claire of cheating on him.Claire cant take it anymore so she leaves Morganville.When she comes back shes a different person and has a secret, the vamps find out they are not alone.
1. Chapter 1

Claire?

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing, groaning I rolled over and grabbed it, I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Myrnin calling, why in the hell was he calling me at 3:00am. I wanted to leave it but I knew he would call again, and if I still didn't answer he would get very angry, and you do not want to see Myrnin angry at 3:00 in the morning.

"Hello"

"Claire dear, come to the lab, now"

"Mmmh" I made a noise which could be taken either way and hungup.

I got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a top then opened a portal to Myrnin's lab. I walked through and saw him sitting in his chair reading. He looked up as I came in but didn't move or speak, just sat there staring at me looking confused.

"Claire, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, you called me and asked me to come to the lab"

"Did I? hmm well I don't remember why"

Great Myrnin called me at 3:00 in the morning and can't even remember why, I could be in dreamland right now but no I'm stuck here with my crazy boss. Who right now was staring at his feet, which had his bunny slippers with fangs covering them, he was bobbing his feet up and down making the bunnies hop and dance, then suddenly one turned ravenous and bit the other one. Myrnin actually started kicking one foot with the other, then all of a sudden started stomping on his left foot yelling.

"Take that lefty, righty is victorious yet again"

"Umm Myrnin are you ok?"

"Hmm yes I'm fine"

"Riight I'm going to go now, bye"

"Yes goodbye"

I left Myrnin muttering to himself and walked through a portal back to my room, I flopped down on my bed and drifted into dreamland. I woke up at 9:00 and done my usual morning routine, when I was done I headed downstairs and saw Michael, Eve and Shane already down there. I walked down the rest of the stairs and came face to face with a guy. He was just a little smaller than Shane, in height and build, he had black hair in the same style as Shane's and he had blue eyes. I looked at Michael to see who this guy was, but Myrnin suddenly appeared.

"Ah, Claire I see you've met Layel"

"So your Claire, pleased to meet you" Layel said I noticed that he too had a welsh accent.

"Uh, yeah I'm Claire, please to meet you to" I said politely.

"Layle is my friend, and he's going to be working with us for a while" Myrnin said

"Ok" I said

"Good we shall be leaving now, come along Layle"

I watched as Myrnin and Layel walked through a portal then turned to Michael, Eve and Shane. Michal and Eve just shrugged then walked into the kitchen, but Shane, Shane was still staring at the spot on the wall where Myrnin and Layle had walked through, with a look on his face and a green glint in his eyes. Oh great Shane was jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane turned and without looking at me walked into the kitchen, great I'd said like ten words to Layel and now Shane was annoyed at me. I walked through the door to the kitchen and went to the coffee machine and poured myself a cup, I faced Michael and Eve and motioned at the coffee, they both nodded their heads so I poured them a cup too. Shane still wasn't talking to me so I finished breakfast and my coffee and ran upstairs to grab my bag. On the way down I called bye to everyone and got a reply from two, but no Shane. I was annoyed at Shane for being immature and not even talking to me about why he was annoyed. I decided to walk to the lab since it was a nice day, when I got to Grandma Day's house, she was sitting out on the porch.

"Claire, dear how are you?"

"Hello grandma Day, i'm fine, how are you?"

"Fine dear, fine, would you like some lemonade?"

"No thanks, I need to get going now"

"Be careful dear"

"Yes ma'am"

I walked to the door outside Myrnin's lab and opened it, I went down the stairs and dumped my bag at the bottom. Myrnin and Layel were over by Bob the spider's cage mumbling. Myrnin turned as I approached and showed my his hands, in them was a dead Bob the spider.

"Oh Myrnin, I'm sorry, what happened?"

"I don't know, we found him like this"

I walked over and wrapped my arms around Myrnin's waist, after a minute or so he relaxed and patted my back.

"Thank you little one, do you have your books?"

"Yes" I said nodding

"Good well finish reading the rest of the one we were reading"

I went over to the sofa and sat down, tucking my feet under me. Layel joined me in the reading and a good few hours passed in silence. I finished the last page of my book and looked at the clock, it was only 11:00 am. I started another book without asking Myrnin if I should or not. Just as I was finishing the last page, my stomach growled. Myrnin and Layel chuckled at that, and I looked up at the clock to see that it was now 7:30pm. Wow it only took me eight and a half hours to read a 1294 page book. I got up and stretched then went over to my bag and put my book back in. I was late for dinner and I was my turn to cook but maybe Eve had made some, or Shane could have made his chilli.

"Claire?"

"Yes, Myrnin"

"Could you please invite Layel to dinner with you, he's relatively new here and..."

"Of course, how rude of me, Layel would you like to come to dinner?"

"I'd be delighted ma'am"

We said goodbye to Myrnin then made a portal to the Glasshouse, as soon as I stepped through Eve slammed into me, and wrapped me in a hug.

"You're ok, Where the hell have you been?" she yelled

"At the lab, I'm sorry I'm late I didn't realise what time it was."

"Call next time ok"

"You're just saying that because it was my turn to make dinner and now one of you's had to do it"

Eve flipped me off and walked through to the kitchen, surprisingly not saying a word about Layel. I shrugged and went through the door and got hit by the smell of chilli. Layel following behind stopped at the door, Michael turned and nodded his head.

"Layel" he said

"Michael" Layel said nodding his head slightly.

Shane who hadn't turned when I entered, stiffened and the mention of Layel's name. I chose to ignore him and went and sat down at the table. Shane put down his bowl and walked out the kitchen, Michael followed him out and I could hear murmuring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Michael's pov**

I followed Shane as he walked out the kitchen, he walked out of the house altogether and sat down on the porch steps and sighed.

"What's up man?" I asked

He jumped slightly and I forgot I should probably warn people that I'm behind them before I talk so I don't scare that crap outta them. Shane glared up at me for a while before answering my question.

"Nothing, why would you think there was" he said

"Nice try mate, ever since Layel appeared you've been ignoring Claire, she's tried to talk to you but you just ignore her, you're always busy when she's here, or you mope around all day while she's at the lab, then when she gets home you act like a douche and your all of a sudden busy with something or someone."

"I.." Shane started, but I interrupted him.

"Not to motion today, you were really happy and then you got slightly less happy cause Claire was late home but you made dinner because you didn't want her completely exhausted. Then when she walked in you litterly perked up until you found out Layel was here, then you just walked out on Claire without saying a word to her, she's your girlfriend man get a grip."

"I can't help it, have you seen the guy, and not to mention Claire has been staying later at the lab each night"

"She's only being staying later by about an hour, and yeah I have seen him, he's not that special, and maybe Claire has been staying later because now that they have Layel helping them, they could have discovered a cure to something"

"Yeah, like what?" Shane asked bitterly

"Christ Jesus, Shane! I don't know, cancer? have you ever thought to ask Claire?" I said getting frustrated with Shane for acting like a five year old.

"I..."

"Yeah, I didn't think so, stop acting like a fricken five year old and talk to her"

"I can't not while he's here"

"Oh for God sake Shane! I give up on you, if you insist on being so dramatic over nothing then I aunt wasting my time with you, maybe I should get Eve to come talk to you and you's can argue about who's the bigger bloody drama queen!" I yelled.

I walked away from a stunned Shane back into the house, I quietly shut the door behind me and leaned against it sighing, what the hell was Shane thinking, Claire would never cheat on Shane and especially not with Layel, no offence to the guy. Claire loved Shane with all her heart anybody could see that just watching the way she acts around him. Though lately I don't know why she puts up with his crap she's far too good for the way he's acting the now.

God can't we get peace from drama in Morganville for at least a month?


	4. Chapter 4

**Claire's pov**

"Why can't I help" Layel asked

"Cause you're a guest and we don't make guests clean up" i said

"Oh"

I heard the front door open then close, Michael came through a couple of minutes later and sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. He sighed before looking up and us, he gave us a small smile before grabbing his bowl of chilli and heading to the microwave to heat it up. Shane came in a couple of minutes later and done the same then they both sat at the table beside Layel. Eve continued washing the dishes and i dried them and put them away. Eve started humming a song and i guessed the name.

"Mama, my chemical romance?"

"Yup CB, you're getting good" she said laughing

We turned it into a game to pass time and break the awkward silence, one of us would hum a song and the other had to guess the name. When it was my turn again i decided to test Eve by humming one of Michael's songs. At the table i saw Michael sit up and turn to look at me in shock.

"Uhh, i recognise it but i can't remember" Eve said

"Tut tut Eve, it's one of Michael's songs" i said

"You actually know one of my songs" Michael asked shocked

"Of course i do, you know i love your music" i said turning to mock glare at him "What a stupid question"

"Sorry but i thought you's didn't really pay attention to my music, let alone remember them" he said

"Then you truly don't know me very well" i said

Michael walked over and gave me a hug.

"Sorry, and thank you, it's good to know i have at least one fan" he said laughing

"I'm pretty sure you have more than one fan" i said laughing "Eve's a fan so that's two"

"Yeah i suppose" he said chuckling

We were finished the dishes by now so we headed to the living room to watch a film, Michael sat in his chair but squished up and let Eve sit beside him, i sat on the sofa with Shane and Layel. I was pretty surprised when Shane actually sat down next to me, in fact i was surprised he was even staying in the same room as us and not heading away out, we decided to watch Disturbia, and by the time it was done i was pretty much asleep, my head was resting on Shane's arm and he wasn't moving away so maybe he didn't hate me.

Oh how i wish i hadn't thought that, then maybe things would have been different.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning in my bed, funny i don't remember getting here i thought, i turned around and glanced at the clock which said it was 9:30. Crap I'm going to be late, i jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and rushed past Shane who was heading in the same direction, i ran into the bathroom and shut the door in Shane's face.

"Hey! i was going there" he cried

"Tough, ya snooze, ya loose" i shouted

I heard him walk away grumbling to himself about stupid women and showers and why do they always slam the door on his face. I ignored his grumbling and had the quickest shower i could, then i hopped out and ran back to my room to get changed. I went downstairs and grabbed a granola bar then headed towards the door. When i got to the living room Shane was there, his hair was still wet from his shower and curling slightly and the bottom.

"Where are you going, you haven't even had breakfast" he said sounding annoyed

I held up my granola bar for him to see.

"That's hardly a breakfast and aren't you going to sit and eat with me"

"It says_ breakfast_ bar on it, and i can't i need to go to the lab"

Shane had started smiling at my comment but as soon as i mentioned the lab he lost his smile and glared at me.

"Fine, whatever" he said

"Shane.." i started

He ignored me and walked away to the kitchen, and slammed the door shut. I was upset that he couldn't just talk to me, why was he ignoring me? what did i do?. I turned around to go and saw Michael standing on the stairs looking annoyed, when he saw my face he his eyes flashed red then went back to their normal blue. He looked really sorry and that's when i realised i had tears streaming down my face. I wiped them away with the back of my hand and gave him a weak smile before walking away.

"Claire" i heard him say

I didn't stop i just kept walking, i knew if i did stop i would break down crying and i didn't want to, not this time, so i just walked through the door.

"I'm sorry" i heard Michael say faintly before i shut the door.

It was that quiet I'm not sure he even said it, i think it was just my imagination. It was a sunny day today but if the weather was based on my mood, it would be cold, wet and windy. I truly didn't know what I'd done to annoy Shane. As i passed the Day house i noticed Grandma Day wasn't outside on the porch, i shrugged and kept walking to the little door that led to Myrnin's lab. I opened the door and went down walked slowly down the stairs and dumped my bag at the bottom. If I'd been paying attention i would have noticed that there was mumbling, and there was more than two voices, but i didn't. As i got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Myrnin, Oliver and Amelie huddled round something, as i got closer i saw that it wasn't something it was someone, or well two people.

One of them was a vampire i didn't know and the other was Layel. He had a stake sticking out of his chest, but thankfully it looked as though it had missed his heart, and his chest was moving up and down slowly so that meant he was alive, right?

"Oh my god, what happened" i said

"Ah Claire, perfect"

Oh crap this wasn't good, nothing was ever good when a vampire said " ah perfect" especially if said vampire happens to be called Amelie.

"This vampire is a rouge, he somehow got into the lab and staked Mr Layel, and now Layel needs blood to survive"

"I'll go get some out of the fridge then" i said.

"Ah little Claire, that won't do I'm afraid, he needs fresh blood" said Myrnin.

"No..." i said

"I order you to give Mr Layel your blood right NOW!" Amelie yelled.

"I.."

"You know that you cannot disobey a direct order from me" Amelie said cooly.

I looked up at her then nodded my head, i slowly extended my left arm and put it in front of Layel. After a minute or two he smelt my blood and sank his fangs into my arm. As he drank i could feel myself getting faint. Suddenly Layel let my arm go and i thought that was it, but instead he sank his fangs into my neck.

This time when i felt myself getting fainter, i let the darkness take over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shane's pov**

I walked away, i just walked away from Claire, my Claire, i couldn't help, it i was just so angry and every time she mentioned the lab, it really didn't help. I heard her walk away and then the door closed softly behind her, Michael stormed into the kitchen his eyes blazing, he truly did look like an avenging angel.

"What the hell is your problem!" he yelled at me

"For God sake what have i done now" i said sighing

"You really have to ask" he said

"Well obviously" i drawled

He just glared at me.

"What's wrong bloodsucker, has Eve been holding back on you lately"

I knew that saying that was a bad idea but i didn't care at the time, i really needed to do something to take out my anger, and if fighting with Michael worked then so be it. The three seconds it took me to process that, Michael lunged at me and punched me in the face, he was holding back on his strength though cause it didn't break anything. I snapped my head back round and lunged at him, he sidestepped me and hit me upside the head with his palm.

"Why are you being such an ass to Claire, what did she do"

"She met Layel"

"You're still annoyed about that, God Shane grow up, what did she ever do to deserve such a pig head like you as a boyfriend"

"Bite me" i replied

"She deserves better than you" he said before walking out.

**Claire's pov**

Ow, God my neck hurt, what the hell happened. I shot up as i remembered tearing open the healing bite wound, blood trailed down my throat, as i looked around the lab for anyone. No one was there, they'd forced me to give Layel my blood then abandoned me. Holding back tears i opened a portal to the glass house. Everyone was in the living room watching the TV, i noticed that Shane was sitting away from Michael and Eve, he can't be annoyed with them too i thought. I stumbled through the portal, and Michael being a vampire, smelt the blood. He shot up and was standing in front of me between one blink and the next.

"Crap Claire, what happened?"

I knew that if i told them that Amelie had ordered me to give Layel blood, they would probably go do something stupid, like stake her or set her house on fire and hope that she just happens to feel like staying there while it burned. I couldn't let them do that, they would get hurt and i loved them too much to let anything happen to them, so i told them part of the truth.

"When i got to the lab, Layel had been staked and they said he needed blood or he would die"

"Who's they?"Michael asked

"Myrnin, Amelie and Oliver" i said " so i gave him blood" i said simply

"You what!" Shane exploded

"I gave him blood, i had to or he would've died"

"That's it, we're through I'm not being with a fangbanger" he yelled at me

"Shane.." i cried reaching for him

"Get away from me, you fangbanger" he yelled shoving me away from him.

I stumbled backwards and fell over, Shane glared down at me not saying anything. I looked up at Eve but she wouldn't look at me, she was my best friend she was supposed to be there for me but instead she was just going to judge me. The tears I'd been holding back poured down my face now, as i looked up at the people that now hated me.

"Don't cry Claire" Michael said softly at the same time Shane said

"Don't try that pity party carp Claire, you're that one that willingly let a vampire bite you"

"He's my friend, i couldn't just let him die, would you have just left Michael if he was dying" i asked

"Don't turn this on me" Shane said

"I'm not"

"Yes you are, and it's not going to work, your not getting a pity party this time. I want nothing to do with you, even living in the same house as you, you filthy little blood whore"

I looked up at him and saw him giving me a look of utter disgust, that's the look that done it. Tears streaming down my face i scrambled up and ran up the stairs. I ran to my room and locked the door behind me, i ran to my bed a got my suitcase out from underneath it. I grabbed all my stuff and shoved it into my suitcase or backpack. Drying my tears i grabbed another bag and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone was still in the living room and they turned to look at me as i walked down the last of the steps. I glanced at Shane and saw regret in his eyes but it quickly disappeared into disgust. I looked at Eve and Michael as i walked by, but Eve still wouldn't look at me. Michael left Eve and followed me into the kitchen where he sat at the table.

"Claire.." he said quietly

I ignored him and walked to the fridge and took out the two 2litre bottles of juice I'd got yesterday, then i walked to around gathering different food and placing it in my bag.

"Claire, i don't blame you, i understand why you did it" he said

I was past caring, I'd buried all the emotions i usually felt, buried in my heart then wrapped it in ice, i never wanted to feel again, not if it hurt like being abandoned and then being hated by the people i love did. I would go the rest of my life not feeling anything, no happiness anger, anything, if it meant never feeling like that again.

"Claire, please, talk to me, what are you doing?"

"Packing" i said

"Packing... what, why?, where are you going?" he asked

"Away from here" i said finally turning around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Michael's pov**

"Away from here" she said

What the hell was she talking about, she couldn't leave this would all blow over and her and Shane would be back together soon. Then she turned around. I looked at her and actually felt what little colour i had drain from my face. Her eyes looked like big dark glaciers, her eyes were all pupil, not a single bit of brown, the phrase if looks could kill came to mind staring at her eyes. I was a vampire and they managed to scare me, i actually felt like slowly backing away from her. I saw hurt flash across her eyes briefly before they were back to being big dark glaciers. She's locked away all emotion a small part of my mind whispered to me, and looking at her i realised it was true. I'm gonna kill Shane, he broke her. I looked up and noticed that Claire was gone and the kitchen door was swinging shut. I got up and went after her.

**Shane's pov**

Claire came out the kitchen, her bag now full, i saw the bottles of juice she had bought yesterday sticking out the top, i was about to say something, then she looked up and i felt my face drain as i backed up a step. Shit her eyes were scary, she had some glare on her. She walked past us and went up the stairs, then Michael came out the kitchen looking paler then usual and i knew he's seen the glare too, Michael followed Claire up the stairs but not before shooting me a glare.

**Claire's pov**

It hurt, even though i said i wouldn't feel again, having Michael flinch away from me in the kitchen hurt, but i didn't let it show i just walked out. I passed Shane in the living room and he backed away from me too, but i didn't care about him, he could go burn in hell with Hades watching over him for all i cared. I walked into my room and quietly closed the door behind me, walking over to my closet, i shut the door, i looked at the mirror on the door and saw why Shane and Michael had flinched away. My eyes were like big dark glaciers, and they held no emotion, no life. I heard a knock on my door then Michael's voice asking to come in, i didn't answer just walked over and opened the door then walked away again. Michael walked in and sat down on the bed, watching me as i walked over to the window and looked out.

"Claire, talk to me, please"

"What do you want me to say Michael? that it's ok, i won't leave I'll stay in a house where everyone hates me."

"We don't hate you"

I laughed at that and it wasn't a nice laugh, it was hollow and harsh.

"Of course you don't" i drawled "Shane thinks I'm a fangbanger, Eve won't even look at me and you"

"Don't you dare say i don't care" Michael said

I ignored him and continued.

"Well that's just too bad, because I'm leaving, i can't do this Michael, it hurts too much and i don't want to hurt anymore, not if it feels like it did today, like having my heart ripped out and it being shattered into so many bits, like having a hole punched into my chest, and can't deal with that again Michael." i whispered

"So you're going to block all emotion, and not feel anything again" he said

"If that's what it takes not to hurt, then yes"

"Goddamit Claire"

"I'm sorry Michael, tell Eve I'm sorry, tell Myrnin I'm sorry for leaving him alone in his research, tell Layel sorry and tell Amelie that i don't blame her, i would've done it anyway." i said quietly

"Done what"

"Don't do anything stupid, don't try to hurt Amelie it won't end well Michael, i and i won't have you hurt because of something she asked me to do."

"What the hell are you talking about Claire, what did Amelie ask you to do" Michael asked raising his voice

"She ordered me" i corrected "You know that no one can disobey an order from her, she reminded me of that when she ordered me to give Layel my blood."

"She what! you didn't get a choice, she forced you"

"Yes, but i would do it again if it meant saving my friend's life. I'd do the same for you Michael, you always were the nicest to me and you took me in even though i was underage and i thank you for that." i said

Michael was going to say something but i cut him off by walking over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back wrapping his arms around my waist hugging me tightly. I pulled back and placed a kiss on his cheek then i walked over and grabbed my bags and walked to the wall. I opened a portal to the border, before i walked through i turned to Michael and looked at him, his blue eyes were filling with tears.

"Goodbye, Michael" i said softly

"Claire.." he said his voice breaking "Don't leave"

"I'm sorry" i said

Then i turned around and walked through the portal.

**Michael's pov**

She walked through the portal and i finally moved, but i was too late, the portal shut in my face. I growled i frustration and slammed my fist into the wall. I walked out of Claire's room and slammed the door, i was going to kill Shane for breaking her, then Amelie for forcing Claire to do that. I walked down the stairs and heard that the radio was on, Jesse J's nobody's perfect was on, and i felt like laughing at the irony. Claire had made one little mistake and they'd hurt her, and wouldn't forgive her, this song was perfect for her. I walked down the last of the steps feeling my eyes go red and this once not fighting to make then turn back to blue. I walked into the living room and saw Eve sitting on the sofa, Shane was just walking through the door to the kitchen coming back into the living room.

"What's up with you fang" he said

"Claire left"

Eve gasped and jumped of the sofa

"What, why?"

"So, no one wanted her here any way" Shane said

That really peeved me off, between one blink and the next i was standing in front of him.

"It's your fault, you broke her and now I'm going to break you" i yelled at him

Before he could respond i punched him in the face, he flew into the wall and when he stood up he had blood pouring down his face.

"What the hell is your problem" he asked

"You, you destroy every relationship you have, you hurt Claire without even finding out what happened" i yelled at him

"I know what happened, she willingly gave a vampire her blood" Shane yelled back

"Because he was her friend, would you hate her if it was me she's saved?"

"That's different"

"How?" i asked "She would've given me the blood willingly"

"She did give him it willingly"

"No she didn't, she was ordered to" i said

"By who"

"Me" said a voice from the doorway.

I looked up and saw Amelie standing in the hall.

Oh this was going to be good, i thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Claire's pov**

I walked out the portal and felt it snap shut behind me, I looked around and saw the stupid sign welcoming people to Morganville saying that they would never want to leave. Clearly they didn't plan that sign out to well, I mean look at me, I'm personally dying to get out of this hell hole. Speaking of, where the heck were the guards? Shouldn't they have pounced on me now and dragged me kicking and screaming back to Amelie?

This was too easy but it was worth a try, I walked past the sign and... nothing, not a single thing happened and I could still remember everything about Morganville. That was strange but I didn't care I was free and could move on and forget _them, _well try to. Guess I better start walking it's a long way to the airport.

Michael's pov

Myrnin and Layel walked in behind Amelie and stood to the side, while Shane just stood there looking stupid.

"Michael, get Claire"

"I can't, she's not here" i said glaring at her

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know she got home covered in blood, Shane called her names and that's what made her leave, she went and packed and told me she was leaving, she took a portal somewhere"

"What did you say to her?" Myrnin and Layel both yelled at Shane

He didn't answer them just looked away from them, that annoyed me, I wanted him to hurt for what he done to Claire so i answered for him.

"He called her a fangbanger and a blood whore" i said

Layel seemed to lose it then and lunged at Shane, before any of us could move he had him pinned up against the wall by the throat, his eyes were glowing red and he was snarling at Shane who for once in his life had the brains to look scared. Eve screamed but i just stood there and let it happen, to be honest I'm not sure what good I would do against Layel right now, he was scary even to me, not to mention I'm not sure if Myrnin and Amelie would let me do anything.

"Enough!" Amelie yelled

Layel let Shane go and stepped back to the wall, but not before throwing a glare that rivalled Claire's earlier one at Shane.

"Myrnin go find out where she went" Amelie said "NOW!" apparently he wasn't moving fast enough for her, cause she dragged him over to the wall then threw him at it, luckily he opened a portal in time to stop himself face planting the wall.

**Claire's pov**

How the hell do people do this whole running away thing? My feet were killing me and I'd only been walking for about two hours give or take. I stopped and took out one of the bottles of juice I'd brought and took a drink, just as i was putting the lid back on i saw a car heading in my direction, as it drew nearer i saw that it was an old lady driving. She pulled up and rolled down the window.

"Are you lost dear? You're a long way away from any towns"

"That's the idea" i said "i'm leaving the town i lived in, cause..." i trailed off not really wanting to say why i was leaving.

"Well then i suppose you'll be going to the airport, then"

"Uhh...yeah i guess" i said, unsure of where it was i was actually going, god i'm a failure at this running away thing.

"Well then hope in dear, that's where i'm heading"


	9. Chapter 9

**Shane's pov**

Amelie had just finished telling us what had happen at the lab, apparently a rogue vamp had got in and staked Layel. He needed fresh blood, as in still flowing through the vein, and Claire just so happened to walk into the lab at that time, so Amelie ordered her to give Layel her blood. She passed out so they went to get Layel bagged blood, when they came back Claire wasn't there. That's where we come in, she came home and all the drama started and ended with her leaving, and everyone apart from Eve being pissed at me. Let me tell you it's kinda scary having three vampire's glare at you for the past half hour, wait make that four Myrnin's just came back.

"The last portal that was used before mine, was to the town boarders" He said

**Claire's pov**

While we'd been driving, I learned the old lady's name was Martha and that she was a witch and she had a vision of me, that's why she was here, in the vision she saw me run away then end up in Scotland so she came to get me. I was shocked at first, but hey, who am i to say witches and other supernaturals don't exist, I mean i'm running from a place controlled by vampires. Martha seemed to know all about me, who i was, where i'm from and why i'm running. We passed a sign that said the airport was two miles away.

"Claire dear, you know they will try to find you"

"Yeah, i know" i said

"They will probably come to the airport and describe you asking if anyone has saw you, then they will know where you went"

"Yeah, well maybe i can get a wig or something"

"No need dear, i'm a witch"

So that's how i came to be at the airport having red hair in a bob and grey eyes. We were now on a plane heading for Scotland. I decided that i was going to try and sleep for most of the flight and that plan went better than i thought it would. Next thing i know Martha was waking me up and telling me i had to put my seatbelt on. I did just that then looked out the window and saw... that it was raining, oh joy.

After we'd done all the crap you do at the airport, getting off the plane, collecting you're luggage then walking to the arrivals bit etc... We headed outside where Martha said someone would be waiting for us, and there was. A he to be exact and he was huge. He was at least 6'6 and definitely worked out, he had long brown hair and the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen. He walked up to Martha and gave her a hug, then turned to me.

"You're shorter than i expected" he said smiling slightly

I glared at him, while walking towards him, once i was in front of him i kicked him as hard as i could on the shin, while he bent down to clutch his leg he glared at me.

"There now we're the same height" i said smiling innocently

Martha chuckled at this then said

"Claire, this is Devon... he's a werewolf"


	10. Chapter 10

**Claire's pov **

_3 years later_

Today was my birthday, my nineteenth. It had been three years, three years since I'd left Morganville, and my friends. Amelie hadn't found me, _yet._ I'm sure she's still looking, and when she finds me she'll drag me back kicking and screaming, the whole way. Well she'd be in for a shock, see while I was here I'd found out something very interesting, i'm a witch, see apparently I get it from my mum's side, she just doesn't know anything about it, so while I've been here Martha and a few others have been teaching me. There's also the small fact that I was attacked by a vampire, he bit me in attempt to turn me, only problem was he didn't expect me to have a pack of werewolves and a few witches as friends. His attempt failed because... well I don't really know the exact reason, it's something to do with my witch blood reacting with whatever it is that turns you into a vampire. Anyway instead of turning into a vampire, my blood done something, so now I'm a half vampire. Yes you heard me right, I said half vampire. I still look the same, only difference is my senses are heightened and as good as if not better than a full vampire. I'm faster and stronger and heal quicker, but I can't heal as quickly as a full vampire and I can still be hurt just like a human. Yeah odd family I have now, werewolves, witches and me. So now I'm a nineteen year old half vampire, and I thought my life_ used_ to be complicated.

"Claire, c'mon, we're late, to your own party" Devon shouted

"Well I never asked for a party" I mumbled

"I heard that" he said, walking over to me "Besides it's not every day you get to celebrate you nineteenth birthday with your family, which is also a sorta celebration for you still being with us, and _them_ not having found you"

"Yeah that is a plus" I said laughing

"Yeah, and your gonna have to deal with this every year your still with us, which will be forever. Well you'll be stuck with me forever, cause if they come for you, we'll fight for you, and if they get you they'll have to take me too, or I'll follow to get you back or stay with you" He said completely seriously.

"I know Dev, that's why you're my best friend" I said hugging him.

We walked into the house and my family all burst into a chorus of "happy birthday" Martha and Henry broke away from the group and walked over to where Devon and I were standing. Martha gave me a hug, then Henry gave me hug.

"Happy Birthday, babygirl" he said, Henry and Martha had become like my grandparents over the years, and since they'd never had a granddaughter they kinda spoiled me.

"Thank you" I said smiling at everyone

Across the room I caught Dan's eye, he gave me a small sad smile. I knew he was thinking of Leah, we both were. Leah had been Dan's girlfriend since they were fifteen, and one of my best friends. She died last year, a rouge werewolf was in the forest and he attacked her. I got to them and he took one look at me and took off. Leah died in my arms. Dan saw me as a little sister, he always had, and since Leah had died, he got that little bit more protective, almost as bad as Devon.

A couple of hours later, after many cheesy songs and bad dancing, people slowly began to leave. There was only Devon, Martha, Henry and Dan left. Dan walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Happy Birthday Claire, you're finally nineteen" he said chuckling. Everyone laughed at that, so we didn't hear the door open.

"Yes, dear Claire, you're finally nineteen" a voice said from the doorway "Three years, and now we've found you"

I froze, recognising the voice. Slowly turning around, I faced her and the people I'd ran from. Standing there in the doorway was Amelie, along with Myrnin and Oliver.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, hope you liked it.<strong>

**sorry i haven't updated for a while, been busy with school and revising for prelims  
>anyhoo review, and tell me what you think<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Devon's pov**

I watched as Claire froze then as she turned around, wondering why, I started to turn and caught their scent. Vampires. Growling I pushed Claire slightly behind me and stood with my arms crossed, legs apart and glared at the leeches that hurt Claire.

Claire being Claire wasn't having that, she walked out from behind me and stood at my side copying my stance.

"Well I see you've made a new friend Claire" said the guy that looked like a hippy "he doesn't smell human though, or vampire, what is he?"

Balling my hands into fists I tried to get control of my temper before I snapped and hurt this guy. Sensing my anger, Claire reached down to where my hand was balled up and rubbed her thumb across my knuckles effectively calming me down. I threw her a light smile and unballed my fists but continued my glare.

"Well this is interesting" the other male leach said

"Myrnin enough, we've come here for a reason, not for you start your nonsense" the woman said, I assumed this was Amelie.

"Right yes, of course, my apologies"

"Claire you know what happens when you leave Morganville, so you know what is going to happen now.

I looked at Claire to see her face completely expressionless not even a hint of any emotion showing. Growling at the vampire I shoved Claire behind me again and stood protectively in front of her. It took us-mainly me- months to get her to show any emotions and now they've come and ruined all her progress within five minutes. These were the people-and I use that term loosely- that hurt her and left her broken and I'll be damned if I let them hurt her again, after taking months to get her to trust us they will not break her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry for taking ages to update, life has been hectic, to start with not long after the new year we had a storm which blew tiles off our roof and the stupid rain water decided it was going to pour into my room and then my ceiling collapsed and all the water that had built up flooded my room :( so it took ages to fix and I got my room back not that long ago.<br>**

**I've also been slightly stuck on where to go with this story, which is why this bit is so short, so if anyone has any ideas pm me or something  
><strong>

**Also it may take me a while to update again cause I have all my exams coming up and I unfortunately have to revise -sigh- so I can get a job and all that jazz**


	12. Chapter 12

**Claire's pov**

"Devon, leave it" I said

I could tell he was going to argue, they all were. Dan moved in front of Henry and Martha and growled before bearing his teeth at the three vampires standing in the door.

Suddenly Myrnin threw something and smoke filled the room as it exploded, I saw Dan, Martha and Henry collapse, while Devon swayed on his feet. I knew they weren't getting up anytime soon and I knew the vampires standing in the door wouldn't give up till I was back in Morganville. Well if I was going, so was Devon. Not that I actually got a choice in that matter, I knew he would come after me, I also knew that if he didn't come with me now he would be in some deep shiz with everyone else for letting me go alone, not that he would do that.

Reaching out my hand I sent him some of my energy, refusing to let him collapse too. The fact that he hadn't collapsed yet seemed to annoy them, mostly Oliver, probably because he doesn't like not knowing what Devon is. Watching them, a signal seemed to pass between them and they attacked, focusing on me, oh joy, this should be fun (note sarcasm).

All three of them ran at me and of course Devon got in the way, but that didn't stop them. Not that I was really expecting him to stop three vampires on his own but it would have been nice, now we actually have to fight-sigh-and I really couldn't be bothered.

Oliver and Myrnin got to us first-personally I think Amelie was just being lazy, letting her minions do the work for her, wouldn't want her to break a nail now would we?- They both grabbed at Devon but he dodged them, and so the dance began.

I looked at Amelie casually strolling towards me with a smug look on her face, though I really don't know why she was smug, yeah she had caught up to me, and maybe she would get me back to Morganville, but I'm a different person now and I will personally make her life a living hell. Unfortunately I was really expecting it to happen so soon, but alas it did. While the stupid bitch was walking towards me looking all smug Myrnin had snuck up behind me and stabbed me in the neck with a fucking sedative and I knew they had done the same to Devon.

Before I passed out I looked at Amelie and nodded towards Devon

"Bring him" I told her and just had time to see her nod in acknowledgment before passing out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Claire's pov**

I could hear the soft murmurs of voices and slowly opened my eyes, Devon was slumped in the seat next to me and Myrnin was sitting on my other side. Oliver was driving while occasionally throwing a glare at Amelie, who was sitting in the passenger seat staring out the window, I would say with a glare on her face but I think that's just how her face is now. Looking out the window beside Devon I saw us pass the sign, the stupid sign that says "welcome to Morganville" such a pleasant sign to welcome new comers with I think they should add a bit that says "you're stuck with us creepers for the rest of your life, which may not be that long cause we're blood sucking vampires" that may make people think twice before stopping in this hellhole.

"Where are we staying?" I asked suddenly.

No one answered me but Oliver gave me a smug look through the mirror, which I took as meaning a bad thing, well let's face it a smug vampire is never usually good.

I was starting to wish they had just killed me, you're probably wondering why? Well that would be because of the house we just pulled up in front of. Yup you guessed right it's the Glass house, just what I needed when I got dragged back here, to be put back in a house with the people who caused me to leave, the people who hated me.

**Michael's pov**

Amelie had phoned me ten minutes ago and told me to make sure we were all in the house; she had a surprise for us, which was never good. We were all in the living-room watching the TV when the door was opened and a body was threw against the living-room wall. What happened next shocked me, Oliver came in restraining Claire, who was thrashing around, cursing and threatening him.

**Claire's pov**

They all got out at the same time and Oliver opened the door and grabbed Devon by the shirt and dragged him towards the house, so I of course followed. Amelie opened the door and walked in followed by Myrnin. Oliver then walked in followed by me, only when he got to the end of the hall, the bit before anyone could see us, he threw Devon against the far living-room wall, turned around and restrained me, before walking into the living room. I of course proceeded to curse at him a threaten him.

"Let me go you stupid bloodsucker, I will rip your fucking head of and shove it so far up your as..."

"Claire?" someone interrupted.


	14. Chapter 14

**Claire's pov**

I stopped struggling for a moment to see who said my name and was shocked to find it was Shane. Letting my gaze sweep over him I noticed he had changed, not just that he'd gotten older, looking at Eve I noticed the same thing.

"Leech" I hissed at him

His eyes widened in shock as if he wasn't expecting me to notice the fact he was now a vampire.

"What, you didn't think I would notice, you forget I'm the kid genius "I said bitterly.

He just continued to stare at me in shock, which was quite pathetic seeing as he was a vampire and all now.

"Enough, your petty argument bores me" Amelie said

"Of course, god forbid the residents of Morganville do something to bore their precious founder" I replied.

That of course didn't sit too well with Oliver, no one insults his- however many years it's been- crush. So he slammed me into the wall and held me there by my throat and proceeded to try and choke, I say tried to because I have my awesome witchy powers and half vampireness.

**Michael's pov**

I watched Claire call Shane a leech and then as Amelie told them to stop arguing cause it was boring her, Claire's comment shocked me, she really has changed a lot and it was our fault. Oliver slammed her into the wall and held her there by her throat, slowly choking her. The next couple of minutes were very interesting.

Oliver suddenly went flying across the room and crashed into the before sliding down it and landing in a heap on the floor. I looked at Claire in shock but what shocked me most was her throat, it was already covered in dark purple bruises, but as I watched they slowly faded back to her normal skin colour. Oliver had gotten up and was about to launch himself at her but was stopped when a giant wolf stepped in front of her and when I say giant I mean giant, it was taller than me probably around 6'6.

Everyone paused and stared at the hulking beast who was now snarling at Oliver looking like it was about to rip him to shreds and something told me it would be able to it no problem.


End file.
